The present invention relates generally to a new and novel fishing rod and reel assembly carrying case. More particularly, the present invention relates to a new and novel fishing rod and reel assembly carrying case which covers and retains a fishing rod and reel assembly, as well as fishing tackle and other fishing equipment, therein.
A durable and functional carrying case for retaining a fishing rod and reel assembly, as well as fishing tackle and other fishing equipment, therein would be very desirable to fishermen and other outdoorsmen. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,170,801; 4,171,588 and 4,967,504 disclose the general concept of a fishing rod carrying case including two (2) pivotally connected substantially symmetrical elongated housing members. However, each of the fishing rod carrying cases disclosed in these issued United States patents include features which limit their durability and/or functionality. Accordingly, such known prior art fishing rod carrying cases have experienced only limited acceptance and appeal to fishermen and other outdoorsmen.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is the provision of a fishing rod and reel assembly carrying case which covers and retains a fishing rod and a fishing reel as an assembly and does not require the removal of the fishing reel from the fishing rod for storage therein.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a fishing rod and reel assembly carrying case which has an internal storage compartment which is substantially weatherproof and facilitates the storage of a fishing rod and reel assembly, as well as fishing tackle and other fishing equipment, therein in a relatively clean and dry environment to minimize damage to the fishing rod and reel assembly, as well as the fishing tackle and other fishing equipment, stored therein from the outside environment, including moisture, dirt and dust.
Yet another object of the present invention is the provision of a fishing rod and reel assembly carrying case which is durable and lightweight and which includes an integral carrying handle therein.
These and other objects of the present invention are attained by the provision of a fishing rod and reel assembly carrying case having two (2) elongated housing sections attached along one elongated side thereof by a pivotal connection, such as one or more hinges. The interior of each of the two (2) elongated housing sections includes a cavity into which a fishing rod and reel assembly can be placed and one of the elongated housing sections includes one or more tackle box compartments having dividers positioned therein and pivotally attached cover portions which cover and retain fishing tackle and other fishing equipment therein. The two (2) elongated housing sections can be closed upon each other and latched in a closed position to form an elongated fishing rod and reel assembly carrying case having an integral handle portion to carry the enclosed fishing rod and reel assembly carrying case. When opened, the two (2) elongated housing sections lay in a substantially flat orientation on the ground or other horizontal surface and permit access to the fishing rod and reel assembly, as well as to the fishing tackle and other fishing equipment, stored therein.
Other advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.